gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Johnny Goldtimbers/The Prime Minister's Address on recent events
Blood, sweat and years of Toil was worthless To those who I this concerns and shall concern, The day I received His Majesty's commission to form a new Administration I was shocked beyond extend to see what occured in that year. It as the evident wish and will of Parliament and the nation that this should be conceived on the broadest possible basis and that it should include all parties, both those who supported the late Government and also the parties of the Opposition. I have completed the most important part of this task of the Office of Prime Minister. I restored the power between Government and her people with the British Military which at the period of time was fully in a tumult of Wars that we did not even know why we fought in them. For Years before King and Government had materialized, the British Government was left in England and the Honourable British East India Trading Company and it's long line of Tyrants had eluded my mind at the time I once served these Directors, Lord Governors or now known as "Lord Marshal". What I was from the end of 2010 was a Governor, a Clerk, and a Assassin. I had not seen the treachery of what the supposed man that I looked up to, followed, gave my life for through hell and back. Tis a sad thing to see those memories of not a Tyrant but a leader, a faithful Employer and most importantly a Friend. I was a humble man before I had been appointed by His Majesty to lead the Company. But I must thank or forevermore never forgive the man who gave me that chance. From that point on I felt like my Grandfather's hero, and fellow Prime Minister, Winston Churchill. And I truly believed I could in the best of my ability lead Britain. Before I had risen to power I had a wonderful time in the Company, No worry, no soldier to ask for orders, just me, and my Governor's Staff. From time to time I was called for my valiant services that the Company held dear to their hearts. Under Lord Leon, I fought his battles, with many others who had the intellectual capacity and courage to stand by me to accomplish a feat that was in it's difficulty to accomplish it would have pondered even the Great Julius Caesar of how we managed to barely win at some points. From that time after Leon's power diminished, Lord Samuel Redbeard Harrington took over and renamed the position of Lord to Lord Marshal. His leadership was strong, but he resulted in using the ways of the old Co. Empire in which he had been taught and studied by. He ruled the Company through a fear rather then a positive mindset to be cast upon the minds of persons everywhere in the Caribbean. I cannot pray tell even with my now prelate position by which I was his Right-hand man through it all, until his unexpected end. We had defeated Leon and continued to do so as he tried to grasp the power from under us. We accomplished the greatest task of all. Successfully retrieving a Guild with the terms "Black Guard" in it. At the height of his term of Office, he had disobeyed the now recognized and noble King we all love today, King George II aka KING JOHN! This had made my own predestined thought process that Samuel had written not with a quill but with his words a quarrel within Britain once more. Almost on the brink of Civil War by which the people of Britain taken each their sides and prepared to die and fight against the now opposing sides, of which King John had little compared to the might of Samuel with the full Private Company military at his fingertips for disposal. In this mists the return of one renowned, Captain Andrew who had taken the name of Lord Mallace had emerged from hiding and stood proudly with the King. I was a Briton yet I was asked from both sides to stand by who as this did tell of my success as a military commander under the tyrants that laid before. I was asked by my Lord Marshal and His Majesty, my King. I then chose my own destiny and sided with Britain's Monarchy. By which that was a foiled attempt that Leon exposed both John and Samuel of their sins that angered both. Yet true, yet the people rejoiced to see the two who had seem equally in power agree upon something. That streak would be finally ended. Though our success was accomplished Samuel had provoked the likes of Pearson Wright who had been quelled by Samuel and my doings after the events with Leon. which led to the bitter feud which he died during it's height. After news of his Termination, I was astonished to see the amount of people who declared themselves his successor. Soon after the King declared who would take the position that leader had failed to do what a good leader should of. Declared all else by which Samuel's many and remote guilds that had still somehow survived deny his ruling and turned to their now pasted leader's right hand man, me. After speaking to which I was declared a loon and by which forced to be thrown in a British Prison for treason and for my insanity. Through it all the King had once again proved his metal with the weapon of Politics and Government. He had fired the leader and named me Lord of the EITC. At the time I was surprised to see how many people accepted me by which they all entered my guild as if a wave of Company soldiers had crashed upon me spraying me with the responsibilities of Leadership, Guilds, Government, and day to day affairs. To that extend I changed my personality and my views to suit the fair leadership described in one of my favorite Political Treatise; "The Prince" by which was written by it's most indeed renowned author as the popular belief had gone. This Author was Niccolò Machiavelli. As time went by I knew it was necessary that this should be done in one single day, on account of the extreme urgency and rigour of events. A number of other positions, key positions, were filled. I remodeled our Government by which the King would not be put down by Military Force, by which Britain's Military and People lived in a friendly and joyful atmosphere that I am proud to say today. The most difficult of this long process was to unite all into a single guild. This single guild would not have power hungry officers. Unfortunately it did. Left over from Samuel's office he had appointed too many officers to being GM of a guild by which I was one of them. I opposed it but I was ordered to watch over it. Not knowing the irony of it all instead of watching over it I would lead it to the EITC's modernized come back to the World. Inactive members of the Company flocked back to secure their positions in the newly organized Ranks of the Military. Finally when dear Redbeard returned on now known as Samuel Harrington he demanded his position back only to be denied by the King. To the King in my opinion he had finally secured control over the Company and Government by which he recognized as Constitutional by listening to his Commanding officers who I established the people's vote from the guild on most important matters. These debates lasted not even a day and were put in effect as soon as it was posted. A Triumvirate had emerged by which included The Leader, our King, The politician, Lord Mallace and myself the warrior. By this time we had secured peace between all who before disliked up with a passion. We formed Alliances with others to demonstrate our friendliness and finally we had ended all wars from the Leononic times. Samuel's war with Pearson which we all know progressed. In the height the Co. Black Guard was maxed with 40 - 50 people online daily. We had once again been recognized on the POTCO Leaderboards. Out of the Company's income of members the now known man who had worked his way through blood, sweat and tears had gained my trust, along with Britain's Trust. That man who took fighting to a new standard. That man who revolutionized our Navy and Armies. That man, is Sven Daggersteel. By the time the Co. Black Guard fell due to a Prime Minister's brilliant idea to throw a executive order to place all of the military into the now named British Empire guild. That is when the Company's life was taken back down. But it still was strong as ever in pride, military and allies. Soon enough events lead to this Present day by which I have tried reasoning and warning the consequences of once again defying His Majesty. To Brawlmartin. I am tired of you fighting the system by which WE ALL WORKED SO HARD TO ESTABLISH! This system proved effective BY HOW ONCE MORE HAD THE COMPANY BE LIKE IT WAS WHEN IT WAS FIRST FORMED! Yet Enlightened as we are in the Age of Enlightenment, yes? So once more I shall ask for you to obey His Majesty's wishes when he returns. As for Blademorgan. I am tired of this game of limbo you keep playing. I shall ask once more. I desire you to remain in the ranks of the British Military but no more of this nonsense with you and Brawlmartin. You will accept the fact that your hard work has not gone unnoticed, You will not play these spy games and finally I will give you a final chance to redeem yourself and forget the complete seperation of the past. Many want you completely fired but I see potential While I As for Redbeard '''Harrington. Your fate in this matter is the same as the tricks you pulled long ago. I learn from the past and apparently the past tends to repeat itself! Your fate shall be decided by the King. Oh and as for the all of you who desire to know what in the blasted ways are we being Constitutional. The King controls the affairs of Military as do I run them. This Historical downfall shall not rip the Company between it's Leader and it's King AGAIN! Thank you, and God Save the '''King, '''Long live '''Britain! From the Desk of the Prime Minister of Great Britain, Category:Blog posts